Survivor
by Jay1
Summary: Crossover with Resident Evil. Leon is reading a diary brought to him from Sheena Island.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Survivor

Author: Jackie

Pairings: hints of 1+2, 3+4, 5+M

Part 1/2

Rating:: Pg-13

Warnings: possible OOC, shonen-ai, Crossover with Resident Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own the G-boys or any other characters from the show Gundam

Wing. Leon, Claire and Ark belong to Capcom and whoever else owns Resident Evil

Feedback: to rocketeevee@yahoo.com

Archive: At my site:

http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/rocketwolf/index.html

if anyone else wants it they can have it just let me know .

Spoilers:

Some for Gun Survivor I guess, maybe, perhaps. 

Notes:

I got the idea for this fic while playing Resident Evil: Gun Survivor. It's a little bizarre but I like the way this has turned out. Also I've taken some liberties with the plot of Gun Survivor and changed a few things around to suit myself. I apolize now for the shifty ness of Leon and Ark I just can't seem to get them written write no matter how hard I tried.

"speech" 

************ change of scene

Leon frowned slightly, rubbing his eyes it had been a long day and there seemed to be no end in sight. The morning had started of find, but with the return of his friend Ark Thompson from Sheena Island and the two passengers he'd brought with him had been the start of his problems.

It had taken a while to get the two boys settled and now they were sleeping peacefully in one of the spare bedrooms. Leon had made sure Ark was also asleep before retreating to his own room to look through the documentation his friend had brought with him from the island.

It would seem that the island had been a factory for creating the terrible beings known as tyrants but that wasn't the worst thing about it. The terrible truth was that they had been using humans for test subjects and good knows what else. He shifted through the paper work until he come across a small diary, frowning again he picked the book up and flicked it open, taking in the neat handwriting within. Settling down on his bed he began to read the diary.

*************************

September 5

It has been sixteen days since I was brought here from China, to this place by the men in black. At first I had no idea what was going on but now I know some of the dreadful truth. We have been brought here to be used as guinea pigs for a company known as Umbrella Inc. I have never heard of these people before but what I have seen so far it would appear that they have no honor what so ever.

There are so many of us here that we are pushed two to a cell, I have been forced to share a cell with a young woman named Merian who is also from China. Perhaps it is for the best I do not believe I want to be alone at a time like this.

The other prisoners come from all over the world, there is a young Arabian man in the cell next to mine, on the other side a Japanese boy, there are even a couple Americans here, I wonder how they managed to capture all of us without anyone noticing we were gone.

There is something else strange that I have noticed is that not one of us is older then 20 perhaps anyone older then that is of no use for their experiments needless to say I will not sit here and wait to die, I am planning to escape and Merian agrees with me as do some of the other all we must do now is plan our escape.

******************

September 10th

I am beginning to get a little worried some of the others have began to act strangely, I believe that Umbrella are putting some kind of weird drug in our food. It would not surprise me if this was true these people have no sense of honor.

I myself lost consciousness the other day I must be more careful when I eat. Merian has agreed to check my food for drugs and I will check hers perhaps we will be unable to find anything but at least it seems like we are doing something.

Heero the Japanese boy in the cell next door has also agreed on this plan of action with his cell mate an ever annoying American boy named Duo. How he can stay so optimistic in the face of what is happening to us is beyond me but to tell the truth I am a little jealous of him I wish I could fine something to smile about as well.

*****************

September 21st

It has happened again, some people have been taken to the factory on the mountain, I fear they will face the same fate as the others who were taken last week.

The way the Arabian boy screamed after they had gone, I known that they will not becoming back. Quatre is a little strange according to him he can fell other peoples pain and emotions, if this is true or not I do not know but what is certain is that somehow he knows what is happening up on that mountain.

According to him, Umbrella cut open the brains of the people taken to the factory and then some sort of material is extracted. If this is so then I condemn all those on this island to Hell, how can they justify what they are doing here in all honesty I do not believe they can.

Quatre has stopped screaming now, I guess everyone who was taken is dead. I can hear him crying though I am sure Trowa his cell mate will take care of him, the two boys have become very close in the time we have been here. I am glad they have been able to find comfort in each other.

I know that we will all be killed if we stay here and I for one will not allow this to happen, we must begin working on our escape plan. Heero agrees with me so now all we have to do is plan our escape.

******************

October 9th

Something big has happened, I do not know what exactly but there are rumors going around the prison guards that there has been has been an accident at another Umbrella laboratory in America. According to the rumors a whole city was destroyed by a virus.

Though it might sound bad I am glad that this has happened for it will make things easier for us. All of our guards are busy gathering information about what happened in that city and so the guards have not been as careful as usual.

We have finally come up with a plan of attack. Dorothy and Relena are going to steal the keys from the guards, it should be easy enough for them the guards like to pay them special attention.

Once we have the keys Duo and Heero will act as decoys it pains me to say that they may not make it, but they both understand the risks making it clear that if they were going to die they would do it together.

Finally Sally, Lu and Alex are going to steal some weapons for us. It will do us no good at all to escape if we have nothing to defend ourselves with once we have escaped.

*******************

October 10th

It is time, we will be escaping tonight, all our plans are set and everyone is ready. There are about twenty of us all together and so we have all agreed that is for the best if we split in to two teams. The first time is to be lead by a young Russian man called Treize, my self and Merian will be going on this team and the second team will be lead by a handsome young European by the name of Millando, Quatre and Trowa will be going with him.

Treize's team is going to travel through the sewers towards the exit while Millando's team is going to escape by climbing down the look out tower. I know that if we fail we will be shot but I know that I would rather die trying to escape then on an operating table helping Umbrella complete their evil plans.

***************

Leon sighed wearily, it was time to sleep although he knew his sleep would be plagued with dreams of all that he had seen and what he had just read. He scooped up all the documents from Sheena Island and placed them on the bedside table. Tomorrow he would have to decided what to do with his guests but for now he needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2-The End

Title: Survivor

Author: Jackie

Pairings: hints of 3+4, 

Part 2/2

Rating:: Pg-13

Warnings: possible OOC, shonen-ai, Crossover with Resident Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own the G-boys or any other characters from the show Gundam

Wing. Umbrella, Leon and Ark belong to Capcom and whoever else owns Resident Evil

Feedback: to rocketeevee@yahoo.com

Archive: At my site:

http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/rocketwolf/index.html

if anyone else wants it they can have it just let me know .

Spoilers:

Some for Gun Survivor I guess, maybe, perhaps. 

Notes:

I got the idea for this fic while playing Resident Evil: Gun Survivor. Also I've taken some liberties with the plot of Gun Survivor and changed a few things around to suit myself. I apologize now for the shifty ness of Leon and Ark I just can't seem to get them written right no matter how hard I tried.

"speech" 

************ change of scene

The next morning found Leon waking from a troubled sleep, he climbed out of bed, got dressed and headed out of his room and towards the room of his friend. He knocked on the door, before waiting for an answer. He didn't have to wait long as a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal his friend Ark standing there.

"Morning Ark." Leon said, "Ready to check up on your young friends."

Ark nodded, "Sure lets go."

The two young friends headed towards the third bedroom in the small house that they were hiding out in. Leon knocked on the door, but on receiving no answer he opened in it and the two young men walked into the room.

Leon couldn't help but smile at the picture that presented itself to him. Even though there were two beds in the room the two boys had curled up together on one of the beds. The brown haired boy had his arms wrapped round the smaller blonde boy, holding him close to his chest. It was obvious that they cared very much by the way they were hanging onto one another.

Leon walked further into the room with Ark following close behind. Leon leant over the bed, placing a hand on the taller boys shoulder to shake him awake. It didn't take much to wake the boy and he soon found himself starring into a pair of furious green eyes.

Leon took a step back, holding up his hands palms facing forward to show the wild boy that he meant no harm. " Easy, it's OK I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy glanced over at Ark and upon seeing the detective he seemed to relax a little, pulling the still sleeping blonde boy closer to him. He then turned his attention back to Leon, "Who are you? Where are we?"

"I'm Leon a friend of Arks. As to where you are, this is a safehouse belonging to S.T.A.R.S. You're perfectly safe here."

The brown haired youth closed his eyes for a minute before looking back up at the young ex-policeman. "Safe, I think I've forgotten what safe is."

"Perhaps with our help you'll be able to remember. For now I'd like to ask you and you're friend there some questions about what happened to you on that island."

The youth frowned slightly, "You can ask me what you want, but leave Quatre alone he needs to sleep."

Leon frowned slightly that name seemed kind of familiar like he'd heard it before and recently too, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where. "OK that will be fine but lets take this down stairs so we don't disturb you're friend."

The youth looked as if he was going to argue for a moment, but then seemed to come to a decision. He lent over placing a small kiss to the other youth's hair before slipping off of the bed. "Let's go."

Leon nodded before saying, "Don't you want to leave a note for you're friend so he knows where you are?"

The youth shook his head, "I don't have to Quatre always knows where I am."

With that puzzling statement the boy walked out of the room.

Ark just shrugged and followed the youth out the room. Leon followed the pair and as he walked the boys statement suddenly made sense as he realized where he'd heard the name Quatre before. //He's the boy who can feel emotions// Leona thought as he followed the other two down the stairs, //no wonder he's so out of it, it must have been a living hell for him on the island after the virus was released.//

Once down stairs, Leon herded the other boy into the dinning room and motioned for him to sit down at the table. He then sat opposite the boy as Ark disappeared into the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone. The dark haired boy looked up at Leon and said, "So what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your names."

The brown haired boy nodded, "I'm Trowa and he's called Quatre."

"No surnames."

"No."

"OK then. Can you tell me what happened to you after you escaped from the prison cells."

"How did you know about that?"

"Ark found a diary belong to one of the prisoners, you and Quatre were both mentioned in it."

"Oh I see. Well me and Quatre had been assigned to follow Millando, on a route that would take us over one of the look out towers and into the main city itself from there we were planning to lose ourselves in the forest surrounding the city but unfortunately this wasn't going to happen.

Everything was going according to plan at first, we'd escaped and Alex one of the people in charge of getting us some weapons had given us all guns. We'd just gotten over the look-out tower when things started to go pear shaped."

"What happened?"

"It became apparent that we had been betrayed by someone, Umbrella was waiting for us. I still don't know how we managed to get away from the violence that come next but somehow we managed to get to the sewers. We hid in there for days, stealing food from the janitors office that was down there. Everything was fine until a few weeks later when something went wrong in the city."

"When the virus was released?"

"I didn't know that's what it was then, I just knew that whatever happened was hurting Quatre. He just started screaming and wouldn't stop no matter what I did. Then as quickly as he started he just stopped and passed out. When he woke up he was like a shadow of his former self, he wouldn't speak or even eat unless I helped him. He's getting better now at least he can take care of himself though he still hasn't spoken."

Leon could see that this was weighing heavily on the boy's mind, so he reached out and squeezed his arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine, you just need to be patient. Now he's safe it should only be a matter of time before he come fully out of his shell."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I. Now could you tell me what happened next?"

"Not much really, we stayed in the sewers it was the safest place to be with all those monsters wandering about in the city. It was a few days after the incident that we saw your friend Ark wandering through the sewers. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't a monster so I decided we should follow him and that's what we did. We were pretty lucky that he turned out to be a good guy and he helped us escape the island."

"After you tried to kill me with a baseball bat that is." Ark muttered good naturally as he walked back into the dining area carrying a couple of plates piled down with food. He placed one in front of Trowa and the other in front of Leon before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Both Trowa and Leon began tuck into the food, both were pretty hungry. As they were eating the dinning room door opened, Leon looked up to see the other youth, Quatre standing there. //I guess he did know where to find us, amazing//

The blonde youth sat down at the table, before reaching out to touch Trowa's arm as if to make sure the other boy was really there. Ark came back out of the kitchen carrying another two plates. He dumped one in front of Quatre before placing the other one next to Leon and sitting down himself.

The four of them ate in silence but Leon couldn't help wondering what the hell he was going to do with these two youths.

*************

As the next few weeks went past Quatre slowly began to come out of his shell, though he still didn't speak it was obvious that he had began to trust both Ark and Leon. The two would often turn around to find the youth watching them, he even managed to unnerve them by doing things for them before they had a chance to ask but at least it was showing that he was aware of his surroundings.

Everything was going well until Leon received a phone call from his old friend Claire Redfield. She told him she had finally found her brother Chris and the two of them had joined up with his fellow S.T.A.R.S members Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers as well as a young mercenary called Carlos and Claire wanted to know he was ready to join them in Europe to head of for the final attack on Umbrella headquarters. Leon agreed that he would join them but this of course left him with another dilemma what to do with the two boys, especially if Ark wanted to go with him to kick Umbrella's ass once again.

So making sure the two youths were out of earshot, Leon cornered Ark in one of the bedrooms to discuss what they were going to do.

"Ark I need to know do you want to come with me?"

"Lets see put myself in mortal danger fighting Umbrella's creations once again. Are you crazy? That said I must be 'cause I feel the need to help you again."

"Which brings me to the next problem. What are we going to do with Quatre and Trowa?"

"I see what you mean. I really don't know what we can do. We can't take them with us and neither of us have any family with whom we could leave them. Perhaps we could try and find their families."

"I doubt if we could. Notice that Trowa won't give us their surnames, it's pretty obvious that he doesn't want to be reunited with his family. Anyway I doubt they would understand about Quatre do you."

"I guess you're right but that leaves us stuck."

"Not really." A quiet voice from the doorway said, causing both men to spin round. Trowa and Quatre were standing there, but it wasn't until the boy spoke again that Leon realized that it was Quatre who had spoken. "We are coming with you."

Leon shook his head, though he was happy that the blonde youth had finally spoken he wasn't about to let them walk into danger again. "You can't it won't be safe you know that."

A look of determination crossed the boys face, "You can't stop us from doing this, Umbrella destroyed our lives, killed our friends and nearly destroyed my mind. I want to stop them before they destroy anyone else's lives."

Leon frowned, hr didn't like it but the youth made sense in away after all that was the reason they were all doing this to make sure Umbrella never has a chance to destroy anymore people's lives. "Fine, you can come but that doesn't mean I like it. The others are going to kill me you do know that don't you."

Quatre shook his head, "No they won't, they'll understand."

"I hope you're right kid, I'm to young to die just yet."

Two days later found the four of them piled in a helicopter flying towards the place they were going to meet the other members of their attack force. Each of them had know idea what they were going to be facing in that place but each knew they would give it their all to make sure Umbrella never again had a chance to destroy anyone else.

The end.


End file.
